The incident
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Underswap Underfell Spicyhoney Bloodorange . When something happens that could put the two worlds in danger a pair of lovers have to find a way to put an end to it. Though the only way is to possibly risk everything to save their worlds. But will their efforts all be worth it in the end? Can they save their worlds? Inspired by Different View of Reality 2: Sirens [animation]


There's only water around for miles.

Even so a figure is flying swiftly a little highly above the water. The figure suddenly drops something from its arms.

What was let go of falls down hitting the water. Another figure is sinking down a litre slowly towards the dark depths. This figure is on its back. This figure has its arms raised up as if reaching up. Its legs are bent but slightly raised as well. It under the water looks like a dark shadow being due to the darkness. Its eyes close as the figure remains completely calm.

Something looking like some kind of dog beast head appears behind the figure. The head opens its mouth grabbing a hold of the figures clothes. As if it's on command it begins pulling the figure down faster.

This figure closes its eyes letting the head drag them down. It opens its eyes once the bottom is reached in which the head vanishes. It summons a small of light to light up the area. It turns over only to begin searching something on the sea floor. After a few moments it's hand hits something hard that it grabs. It pulls on it until It comes loose. It feels one part of it and believes it's what is needed. It summons the head again shifting to stand on said thing.

The head shoots a beam propelling the one standing on it upwards.

This figure bursts out of the water letting the head fade away. It's a skeleton who is wearing an orange pull over hoodie, slightly dark brown cargo shorts and his orange and white sneakers. His teeth are flat and straight. He has one hand raised up high in the air as he floats for maybe a second above the water.

Just as this figure begins to fall the flying figure from earlier swoops down.

The flying figure grabs a hold of the wet figure. His sharp teeth are mainly in a line making him look at least a little unhappy. He has his typical red and black armour that he puts on. His top armour has pointed edges on the shoulders and part that ends below his ribs though the shoulders almost seem like spikes sticking out, with a red scarf around his neck that flows back a little. His bottom armour consists of black pants with a red belt that has gold spikes as well as a gold skull belt buckle. His boots are red with three red rectangles on the front. He is using wings made from red magic to fly achieving impressive speed. His red eyes look down to the figure he is carrying bridal style. "Are you Alright my love?"

Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, looks up with his eyes to look to Edge, Underfell Papyrus. He smiles at the other. "I'm fine. But more importantly." He holds up a medium sized rock crystal.

"You're more important. Though I will say good job anyways." Edge informs Stretch. "As promised when this is done you can rest all you want for a bit."

"Well get it done. It's us." Stretch responds, as Edge flies them quickly heading in the direction of land. He looks down as Edge looks up to where they are going. He keeps the crystal close to himself to try to not drop it in the water again. He ignores the cold from the wind blowing against him. He's wet so he had expected this to happen. He wonders if their plan is going to work. He closes his eyes softly for a few moments. He is silently telling himself that he needs to have faith in the plan.

They make it to Snowdin in which Edge puts Stretch down in front of the house.

Edge then drops down behind Stretch in which Stretch turns back to glance to him. "Lets get you in dry clothes before we get moving."

Stretch nods and hands Edge what is carrying. He heads inside with Edge following after him. He pauses and looks to Edge when he hears something being put on the table.

"Let me help you." Edge moves closer and he reaches forward. He brings his hands to the bottom of Stretch's hoodie. He begins bringing it up. His licks his teeth as more and more of Stretch is exposed. His lustful eyes darting over every clean and unmarked bone exposed.

Stretch makes a slightly embarrassed noise at the suddenness of it all. He however doesn't really complain as his hoodie is taken off. He hears it hit the floor with a wet splat not a moment later. His face blooming with a blush as he can feel Edges heated gaze on him. He shifts his hips as Edges hands slide down along his ribs towards his pants. He lets Edge tug them down until they hit the floor with a wet splat. He steps out of them and kicks off his wet shoes. "I should get dressed. We can play after." He tells his lover who seems to snap back to reality from admiring his naked lover.

Edge nods. "Yeah. We don't have time as of right now." He agrees and grabs a towel using one hand to carefully dry off the others bones.

Stretch tries to stay still during this, unable to help himself in some soft moans though. He waits until Edge is done then hurries off to get dry clothes. He quickly puts the dry pair of his clothes on. He realizes he doesn't have a clean version of his pull over hoodie. He grabs instead his zip up hoodie. His zip up hoodie has a black middle then the arms and hood are orange. He leaves it unzipped showing off his grey tank top he added. He always wears something under his zip up kiddie if he needs to wear it. He heads back down to Edge who turns as he comes along.

Edge has only ever seen Stretch use this hoodie once. He still thinks that his mate looks good. "Let us go." He speaks getting a nod of confirmation from Stretch.

Stretch gets his black ankle high flat bottom boots on. He doesn't like wearing them but uses them as a back up pair.

The two of them hurry out and together they dash off to their destination. They pass through Snowdin heading into Snowdin forest. After a bit of heading along the path they turn heading just a little bit into the trees. They come up to a small open area.

There floating in the air is a glowing white line like someone slashed the air. It looks almost like a large open wound with white magic coming out of it. It also has sparks coming from the magic coming from it.

"This tear in the walls between our worlds will no longer be an issue." Edge declares as if telling the tear that it's doomed.

"Lets get this done before it causes anymore damage or gets bigger." Stretch suggests a bit nervous that if they wait any longer it could destroy both worlds.

"Yes. Of course." Edge agrees to this. "Let us do it then."

The two move to stand side by side. They each manage to grip the crystal together. They close their eyes bringing the crystal up together.

The crystal is now facing the tear that seemed to be right in front of them.

They glow their souls summoning their magic that they share with the crystal. Their bodies glowing with magic on the lines between the bones. They keep going feeling the crystal warm a bit as it gets ready. They clench their teeth feeling the magic from the crystal try to take over their own magic. They but up a block then together, they can feel each other through the connection with the crystal, they shove the crystals magic away. They send it flying right at the tear panting heavily with shaky legs when it's done. They both open their eyes half way to watch. They are hoping that it'll work.

The tear lets out a roar that sounds like its loud but was toned down to a soft wave. It glows brightly causing the two to turn shielding their eyes.

The two don't even realize that they dropped the crystal in the process.

The light dies down and they lower their hands turning to the tear again.

The tear sucks in all the magic it released and it closes like a sideways eye. It bursts into white sparkles that fall a little before fading.

Stretch collapses to his knees. "We did it." He pants feeling so relieved that it worked. "It's over."

Edge comes over and sits next to Stretch pulling him close. "Yeah. It's all over."

Stretch lays down on his lovers lap letting him hold him.

They stay like that for a bit just resting to try to be ok enough to get to the house. They reach towards the crystal. They use a small spark of magic to form a magical bubble around it.

So that way it'll be safe and easier to keep from evil hands.

They get up with Stretch cupping the bubble; the bubble floats a little above his cupped hands. They head off staying so close together that Stretch can lean against Edge.

"Well put the crystal in your room for now.

Well worry about a better hiding spot after we have a rest. We both deserve it." Edge informs the other who nods in agreement.

"Sounds good to me. I feel like I could sleep for a century." Stretch agrees happy to hear that they'll be resting.

Once back at the house they both go to Stretch's room. They place the bubble on the nightstand.

They both then flop onto the mattress cuddling close. They are asleep within seconds.

The end.


End file.
